Machinery which utilizes filamentary materials as part of a manufacturing process must take into account the physical capabilities of the filament being used. For example, braiding and winding equipment utilize strands which may be either wire or yarn. Depending upon the size and strength of the strand being used in any given application consideration must be given to such things as strand tension and length, uniformity of tension and the degree of strand abrasion which might occur during product formation. In braiding and winding the strand are usually present on strand bobbins or yarn packages from which they are payed out through some sort of strand guiding mechanism. The bobbins are mounted on carriers that are designed to permit controlled rotation of the bobbins as strands are payed out. Still, however, on most existing machines some slack occurs in the strand and this must be taken up by the guiding elements, which produces a harmful sawing on the strand.